Death's Dealer
by DrasticOverload
Summary: Mysterious murders have been happening all over Equestria, can Detective Wolf Mane stop this deranged killer, or will Equestria never wake up from this nightmare?


Chapter 1

*_Dark times have hit the peaceful world of Equestria. Strange murders have been happening all over the place. No pony is safe from this psychotic individual as his/her targets go around the world with no apparent pattern. The killer has been dubbed Death's Dealer, because at every crime scene a playing card has been found close to the corpse of the innocent pony whose life has been cut short.*_

(Outside Sweet Apple Acres-8:47 P.M.)

Darkness was closing in on the small farm. A cool breeze gently rustled the apple trees, spreading the sweet smell of apples throughout the area. A timber wolf howled in the distance as the best detective from Trottingham trotted briskly to the scene of the crime. The moon's light was gently reflected of his silver coat. His mane was a deep blue streaked with white. A cutie mark depicting a magnifying glass could be seen on his flank. His face showed both determination and exhaustion. He was going to catch the killer this time, he could feel it.

"Give it to me straight," Detective Wolf Mane asked the police chief, "What happened here."

"Her name was Cloud Skimmer, a Pegasus pony that lived on the outskirts of Ponyville." said the police chief.

"Cause of death?" Wolf Mane asked with his strong Irish accent.

"It appears that the victim was sexually assaulted with a blunt object, then tortured until the killer cut open her chest and left her to bleed to death."

"And you are sure that it was Death's Dealer?" asked Wolf Mane quizzically.

"Positive," replied the Police Chief, "a playing card depicting the five of diamonds was found near the body."

They came up to the site where the body of the late Cloud Skimmer rested. The police chief removed the cover that hid the body from the world. A yellow Pegasus with a green mane lay on the moist ground with the look of horror and pain forever depicted on her face. The corpse was covered in gashes that varied in size, the biggest one being the one that ran from her chin to her tail. Her marehood looked severely abused. The police chief did all he could do not to throw up his dinner.

"Well, the body was obviously moved as there is no trace of blood on the ground so this is not the site where the murder took place," observed the detective," who found the body?"

"The owner of the farm, Applejack, sir," replied the police detective.

"Where is she now?" replied Wolf Mane.

"She is at her cottage just down the path, she was shaken up pretty bad when she came and told us about the body" said the police detective.

"I am going to have a word with her" stated Detective Wolf Mane, "Carry on officer and please cover it back up. It's making me sick."

Wolf Mane started down the path to where Applejack rested still pondering the case.

_Three victims, three areas _he thought _how are they connected. Why is the killer targeting these ponies?_

The detective thought of the other two murders. The first victim was an earth pony found in the center of Ponyville with a stake shoved through his heart. The jack of clubs was found inside the victim's close to his body. The second was a unicorn found in a back alley of Canterlot. Her horn removed and presumably used to stab the victim repeatedly until death. The ten of spades was stapled to her side. Both were found without a trace of blood at the scene showing that the bodies were moved. No witnesses saw anything odd prior to or after the bodies were discovered.

The cottage came into view half way down the path. It was a quaint little house. Designs of apples decorated the golden colored walls. The light brown roof slanted gradually on either side of the house. A warm light showed through the windows. Wolf Mane knocked at the door and was greeted by an orange pony wearing a cowboy hat.

"Howdy Mister," greeted Applejack," what can I do ya for."

"My name is Wolf Mane. I am a detective investigating the recent string of murders being committed around Equestria. May I come in and ask you a few questions?"

"Sure I will tell yawl what I can." She said with a tired voice.

The detective was shown to a small sitting room. They both took a seat opposite each other. Wolf Mane took out his notebook and pen and started the question and answer period.

"So Miss Applejack, what were you doing prior to finding the body?"

"Well," she replied, "Me and my little sis were out finishin up today's apple harvest. We were just walkin back with our apples when we saw a bright light comin from the south field. I told Applebloom to go on home while I investigated. When I reached the spot, I…..I found…."

Tears began to form in her beautiful green eyes. It was hard for her to relive this tragic moment and Wolf Mane quickly changed the subject to spare her from this memory.

"You said you saw a bright light before finding the corpse. Can you remember anything else?" asked the detective

"Not a thing, sorry Mister Wolf Mane," she said just barely being able to hold back her tears

"I know this is hard, but I just have one more question. Did you know this pony from around town?"

"Kinda," she replied, "my friend Rainbow Dash knew her pretty well. They went Junior Flight Camp together and were best friends ever since."

"Thank you Applejack. This was very helpful and I will try my best to find this killer." He said with confidence

As Wolf Mane got up to leave, Applejack got up and said, "If it ain't too much trouble, could you stay here tonight. My brother is away and I would be mighty appreciative if you stayed to help watch my sister. I don't want that crazy varmint to hurt her."

"I don't see why not. Thank you for the invitation," he said while not saying he had nowhere else to go.

Wolf Mane was shown to a spare bedroom just across the hall from Applebloom's room. They bid each other good night and Wolf Mane began to review his notes.

_A bright flash, _he thought, _that could show Death's Dealer is a unicorn that teleported the body or a Pegasus that set off some lightening. It may not be a strong clue, but it helps with the investigation._

The clock downstairs struck midnight and Wolf Mane was feeling drowsy due to the trip from Trottingham. He got in the bed and, with some effort, gave in to the comforting embrace of sleep.

Chapter 2

(Applejack's Cottage-9:05 A.M.)

The room was bathed in the soft glow of the morning sun. Songbirds could be heard singing happily off in the distance. Wolf Mane rose from his bed and let out a tired yawn. With so much on his mind about this killer, he hasn't been getting much sleep.

_I have to stop this mad pony before he hurts anypony else_, he thought.

He quickly gathered his things and bid the honest pony farewell. He made off for Ponyville hoping to catch up with Rainbow Dash. With her relationship with the latest victim, she was invaluable to the investigation. She might be able to shed some new light on this nightmare and stop Death's Dealer from playing his next hand.

Ponyville was quieter than usual these days. With the random murders going around, everypony is afraid to walk the streets. That, on the other hand, could never stop the bravest, and most overconfident, pony from enjoying this beautiful day. Wolf Mane spotted the cyan pony with the rainbow mane as soon as he trotted into town.

"Excuse me, Miss Rainbow Dash," he said.

She looked over her shoulder nervously and trotted the other way.

"Excuse me Miss Dash," he said louder and with more authority, "I have to ask you a few more questions."

Her pace began to quicken. Wolf Mane felt something was wrong and trotted faster to try and catch up with Rainbow Dash. The distance between them got shorter and shorter. The detective was almost on her and that's when it happened. Rainbow Dash turned suddenly and caught the detective by surprise right across the cheek.

As Wolf Mane tried to regain his senses, Rainbow Dash took flight and flew away at incredible speeds. The detective gave chase to her as best he could. She flew high into the sky and made for her home in the clouds, the one place where only other Pegasuses could get to. The one place she could escape.

Detective Wolf Mane galloped as fast as he could to catch this pony. Rainbow Dash dared to look back to see if she lost her pursuer. As she looked, an updraft caught her off guard and made her lose control. She tried to regain her balance, but it was too late. She smacked right into a tree and the loud, wet snap of broken bones followed.

Rainbow Dash came crashing back down to earth, her wing severely disfigured. She hit the ground with a loud thud and lost consciousness. Wolf Mane caught up to the injured Pegasus and took account of what happened. He quickly threw her on his back and galloped back to Ponyville to get help. He was not going to lose another pony due to this investigation, no matter the price he had to pay.

(Ponyville Medical Center-12:01 P.M.)

It felt like forever to the detective before the doctors would let him see Rainbow Dash. No sooner since their arrival to the hospital, the doctors took her and began diagnosing and treating the injured Pegasus. The told him she had a broken wing and would be grounded for the next month. A small feeling of regret haunted the detective.

_If I was just a little faster, I could have avoided this whole thing. How many must die or be injured to find this psycho._

He walked into the small room that housed the sleeping Pegasus. It was a simple hospital room, with a small night stand off to the side of the bed and light coming through the window. Rainbow Dash stirred in her sleep and began to awaken. It took moments for the confusion to pass and she began to act with hysteria.

"NO! NO," she screamed, "Get away from me! Stay away!"

"Calm down," Wolf Mane said calmly, "I'm a detective and I'm here to..."

"I know who you are! Go away! If I'm seen with you she will hurt her."

"Hurt who?" said Detective Wolf Mane, "What are you talking…."

A sudden bright flash came from outside the hospital. Rainbow Dash quickly got out of bed and ran to the exit. Even without her wings, she was fast. Wolf Mane was behind her just barely keeping up. As the doors flew open, Rainbow Dash gave out a cry despair.

As Wolf Mane finally caught up to see what was wrong, he was met with a gruesome sight. All over the steps were parts of a pony. Her coat seemed to be pink, but it was hard to tell with the stains of red that covered the desecrated corpse. Shoved in the eye socket of what was her head was the queen of hearts.

Rainbow Dash sobbed and fell to her knees, unable to make sense of the scene. Tears began to form in her eyes. Wolf Mane could tell that they were close.

"Come on back to your room," he said with a hint of pity in his voice, "I have to ask you a few questions or more ponies could end up like this"

_How many more lives have to be ruined before we all wake up from this nightmare? _He thought as they trotted back to the room.

Chapter 3

A cloud of sorrow filled the room where Detective Wolf Mane and Rainbow Dash sat. The Cyan Pegasus was in no mood for talking, but decided to answer the detective's questions. If it meant catching this killer and stopping the murders, she had too.

"Who was that pony," asked the detective.

"It was my friend Pinkie Pie," she said sounding like she was about to start crying again.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but you need to hold yourself together and answer these questions," said the detective, "now start from the beginning."

Rainbow Dash began, "Well, about a day ago I received a letter in the mail with a playing card in it. The letter said that the killer had Pinkie Pie and if I didn't find her in two days, I would never see her again."

"Why did you run from me earlier, this may have been avoided if you cooperated," said Wolf Mane.

"The note also said if I went to the police, then Death's Dealer would have...have…."

Tears welled up in the cyan pony's eyes and she lost it again. It hurt Wolf Mane to keep asking her questions, but he blocked his emotions out and asked another question.

"Who was the last pony to see Pinkie Pie before you received the note?" he asked.

Through her sobs, Rainbow Dash answered, "Fluttershy, she lives in a small cabin just outside the Everfree Forest."

"Thanks for your help and I'm sorry," replied the detective.

"You should be! It's all your fault! If you didn't chase me, then maybe I could have found her, maybe she would still be…." her yelling was drowned out by another fit of crying.

Wolf Mane got up and walked out of the hospital. He couldn't have known the consequences of trying to talk to Rainbow Dash, but a small sense of guilt still crept on his mind. The police force quickly cleaned up the remains of Pinkie Pie shortly after they mysteriously showed up. The forensics department said she was raped and tortured to death. The cuts and bruises hinted that it was not a quick death.

Wolf Mane briskly trotted to where Fluttershy lived, hoping she would be able to wrap this case up soon before anypony else was hurt.

Chapter 4

(On the path to Fluttershy's cottage-3:57 P.M.)

The wind shook the trees around the humble cottage that housed the timid Pegasus. Animals of all kinds could be seen playing throughout the trees and grounds. Wolf Mane couldn't help but smile and take in the peaceful surroundings.

_I should find a place like this_. He thought.

As Detective Wolf Mane daydreamed about the thought, he was interrupted by the sound of a struggle.

"NO! PLEASE! STAY AWAY!" came a terrified voice from the cottage.

Wolf Mane galloped as fast as he could. Sweat dripped from his mane. His chest heaved as he took in air in massive amounts. He wasn't going to let whoever it was hurt this kind soul. He wasn't going to have another death on his conscious.

He busted to the door to witness a shadowy figure attacking the gentle pony. Fluttershy was on the ground, bleeding from a gash on the side of her face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER," demanded the detective, "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

The shadowy figure turned and slashed at Wolf Mane with whatever he had in his hand. Wolf Mane barely dodged the blow, but that's all the assailant needed. He dove out of the window and took off into the forest. Wolf Mane almost went after her, until a soft whimper came from the other side of the torn up room.

Wolf Mane rushed over to Fluttershy. She was alive, but she was heavily injured and needed medical attention if she wanted to stay alive. Wolf Mane, being the kind and gentle soul that he is, hoisted her onto his back and made for the hospital.

_If this whole detective thing doesn't work out, _he mused, _I could always be an ambulance driver. I appear to always be taking ponies to the hospital."_

(Ponyville Medical Center-5:07 P.M.)

Fluttershy was in intensive care. The doctors said they would do all they can, but they don't know if she is going to make it. I was walking to the exit, angry that the only lead that I had was in a coma and I let the killer get away.

"Excuse me," came a voice behind Wolf Mane.

He turned around to be met by a white unicorn with a curled purple mane and tail.

"Yeah, what do you want," said the detective

"Hello, my name is Rarity (striking a pose as she introduced herself). I heard you were the one that saved my friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I just wanted to thank you for what you did and I am appalled that this Death's Dealer would try to harm Fluttershy or kill my friend Pinkie. When I heard about all of my friends being injured and killed, I rushed straight from Canterlot to see if I could help."

"You came from…Canterlot," Wolf Mane asked while in deep thought.

"Yes," she replied, "I just love all the class and chivalry in that beautiful town that I visit there quite a bit."

"And you say you are friend with all three of the ponies," Wolf Mane asked.

"Why yes," replied Rarity, "Applejack too. The pour darling all shaken up after the incident has not left her sisters side ever since. I heard Big Macintosh came home quickly and is now looking after them until this whole thing blows over."

_All these ponies were friends, _he thought, _I'm starting to see a connection but I don't know how to piece the other three deceased ponies into it. The one from Canterlot and the ones from Ponyville just seem so random. Did I make a mistake? Mistake….MISTAKE! That's it._

"Miss Rarity, do you have any other close friends in the group besides the ones you mentioned?" asked the detective

"Why of course I could never forget the one that brought us all together, my best friend Twilight Sparkle," replied the well-spoken unicorn.

"Thank you, I must be off," said the detective barely able to keep the confidence out of his voice, "Stay in the hospital for the night and watch over your friends."

Before Rarity could reply, Detective Wolf Mane bolted out the doors and headed for Twilight's house.

_It's all making sense now. I just need to find the right bait and spring my trap. It's about time Death's Dealer folded his hand to justice. Ugh, why do I keep thinking of these stupid one liners. It's like someone is forcing me to think of this ponycrap._

Chapter 5

(Ponyville Town Square-9:50 P.M.)

Twilight Sparkle left the funeral home in tears. The thought of losing one of her dearest friends broke her heart.

_Without Pinkie Pie_, she thought, _Equestria won't be laughing as much as it used too. If only somepony told me about this, I could have cast a spell that…._

Her thought were cut short as she heard somepony on her flank.

"Hello, who's there," she said with a quivering voice.

She turned and came face to face with a hooded being. The hooded being came at her like a specter in the night. It was closing in on the little purple pony.

Three feet….two feet….

The hooded figure pounced at the terrified Twilight. As she came crashing down, on the other hand, she did not hit anything. Where Twilight once stood now had nothing but a cloud of dust. The figure turned to see a silver pony rushing him.

_This time, I have the element of surprise_, thought Wolf Mane as he struck the confused killer in the side.

The killer had no time to react as they collided. Wolf Mane felt something sharp cut his shoulder as he wrestled the killer to the ground. The police force quickly came in and subdued the killer. The hoodie was torn off to reveal a pair of wings that were quickly strapped down and the claw-like talons were clapped in irons and the hood was removed to reveal an angry griffon with a cool hairstyle.

"I know that griffon," stated Twilight as she came out of her hiding place in the bushes, "That's Gilda, Rainbow's old friend."

"Hmph," replied Gilda.

"Why kill these ponies," asked Wolf Mane as a medic tended to his injured shoulder.

"Like I have to explain myself to a lame-o like you," she replied cynically, "But since the jig is up, I might as well."

"It all started in a local put not far from Ponyville," she began, "I was playing a game of Texas Hold'em with some lame ponies. I needed money to pay rent because my plan to stay with Dash was interrupted. I was winning, until that cheating pony came and took all my winnings with one dang hand."

Gilda continued, "I was so fed up with being cheated by everypony I met, so I followed him back to Ponyville. When he cut through that lame alley, I killed him with a stake. The feeling I got when I did it was so awesome, I started thinking of a plan to get back Dash as my friend, by taking out the competition."

"I went to Canterlot cause I heard that snooty lame white unicorn was going to be there. It was dark and I was walking when I thought I found her entering her home. I followed her in and took off her horn with my talons and stabbed her with it til she bled to death." Gilda's face contorted into a sneer at the thought of that kill. "When I heard it wasn't her, I thought I would come to Ponyville and try again. No pony would miss that lame unicorn anyway."

Gilda began to account for the killing of Cloud Skimmer, thinking it was Applejack but again making the mistake as it was too dark to tell.

"Wait," said Wolf Mane, "Applejack said there was a bright flash before the body was deposited. How did you do that?"

"Me and Dash came up with a way to make these weird flash pouches to scare little fillies when we were younger. I used it as a distraction so the cops would go look into that while I went and stole Pinkie Pie out from under your noses."

Gilda continued with her account of her murders, "Then, to mess with Dash's head, I sent her that note so I could watch her frantically search for her lame pink friend. When I saw you taking her away, I went and killed that pathetic Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy would have been next if you didn't interrupt me and my fun."

"The last two victims were raped, what do you have to say about that?" asked the police chief not trying to hide his anger.

"Eh," replied Gilda, "I got bored and tried something new. It was fun feeling Pinkie Pie squirm as I did that to her. She was all _please please don't do that, Rainbow Dash save me_."

Gilda cackled at her rendition of the last moments of Pinkie Pie's life. Wolf Mane struck her in the side of the head as hard as he could, letting all his anger towards her powering the punch. She cried out in pain and tried to strike back, but the restraints were too tough for her to break.

"What about the lack of blood and the playing cards," asked the police chief after Gilda settled down.

"I moved the bodies and went back to clean up the blood with some bleach, duh, "she said, "And everyone knows every _cool _killer has a calling card. I just happened to have a deck of cards on me and used those."

Detective Wolf Mane turned to the police chief, "Take her away and lock up this sick griffon before I lose my temper again," he said wearily.

As they took Gilda away, Twilight came up to Wolf Mane.

"I'm glad my hologram spell worked and you caught her," she said.

"No, thank you for helping me catch her. You are one brave little pony," replied the detective.

"Thanks," Twilight said as her cheeks turned red, "we are going to have a farewell party for Pinkie Pie if you want to come. It's what she would have wanted us to do." A tear began to fall from her eye.

Wolf Mane gently wiped it from her cheek and said, "Sorry, but I have to go home to Trottingham, I am very tired and would like some well-deserved rest, and maybe a stiff drink or two."

Wolf Mane trotted slowly to the carriage that was his way home. A sense of relief swept over him as he took his seat and the carriage began to move.

_I caught her_, he thought, _I just wish that no pony had to die or get hurt._

As he began to fall asleep, his thought ran to Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack. He hoped the Pegasi would recover and Rarity and Twilight would be able to comfort Applejack. He then started to think about a cottage in the woods.

_I still want to get a small house in the woods_, _just without so much screaming, _he mused as he drifted off into a deep and peaceful slumber.


End file.
